


Altered Reflections

by rosecake



Category: DC Extended Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Eating human hearts, F/F, Fear, Gore, Humiliation, Masturbation, Possession, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2020-01-13 01:31:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18458696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecake/pseuds/rosecake
Summary: The witch doesn't seem to want anything other than to see June suffer.





	Altered Reflections

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liodain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liodain/gifts).



June felt electrified. It was an uncomfortable feeling, rippling along beneath her skin like an unending static shock, building in intensity with every beat of her heart. She tried to move - to roll from her back onto her side, to open her eyes, to twitch her hand, anything - but her body was unresponsive. All she could do was lie there, alone in the deep recesses of some uncharted cave, and wonder if one of the grad students with her on the dig would find her in time to get her to a hospital.

A voice spoke to her in a language she couldn't understand, and if she hadn't been paralyzed the pure, unadulterated malice in it would have made her tremble.

The voice spoke again, cold and rasping, and June couldn't quite tell if it was speaking in English now or if something in her brain had shifted to give her understanding of the voice's own language. "Say it," the voice commanded.

June's mouth opened maybe a fraction of an inch, if that. She couldn't speak even if she wanted to. And she didn't want to. All she wanted to do was curl up in the corner of the cave and hide, quiet and unseen until whatever monster was in the cave with her passed her by.

" _Say it_ ," howled the voice, noise exploding through the cave, booming so loudly that June was afraid her ear drums might burst. It only got louder as the echoes bounced and reverberated off the walls.

Fear and panic were enough to get her voice working, and she spoke without thinking, without understanding how it was she knew what to say. "Enchantress," she said.

Her own voice was soft, nearly inaudible over echoes of the ghost's earlier command and the rush of blood in her own head, but the instant the name escaped her lips it was as if she was struck by lightning. Her body arced up of the floor of the cave as fire coursed through her veins, burning her from the inside out. The scent of smoke filled her nose, overpowering everything else for a moment as she choked on it.

June was curled on the floor of the cave in heap, trying to regain her senes, and then she stood without meaning to. She arced her back, stretching out languidly as her muscles protested.

"It feels good to be solid again," said the Enchantress, using June's mouth, June's lungs. It even sounded a little like June's voice, but deeper. Less human.

Her fingers were darkened, almost unrecognizable as her own, as if the fire burning inside her had already turned them to carbon and ash. They were still June's, though, and she could still feel with them. She could feel the fabric as she pulled at the collar of her shirt, could feel her skin as the Enchantress dragged her fingers along June's flesh. The first button of June's shirt was undone with careful slowness, the second undone rougher and faster, and then the Enchantress lost patience and simply tore the fabric apart.

June's boots went next, and then her pants, just as torn and mangled as her shirt when the Enchantress tossed them aside. She ripped through the front of June's bra, not realizing or not caring about the clasp in the back, and then she finally calmed down for a moment. She ran her hands along her shoulders, then down her breasts and over her stomach, dragging her fingers deep into June's flesh with every caress.

It felt deeply unsettling being felt up by her own hands, but June couldn't say anything about it. She couldn't object, and she could barely even think over the overwhelming sensation of being possessed. The Enchantress moved her hands down, sliding her underwear down as she dragged her hands over June's hips and thighs.

"This is nice," she said, once June was left naked in the cave. "This will do."

Seemingly satisfied, she began to climb out of the tomb, the jagged rocks and rubble left from the cave-in June had fallen through tearing into her soft, naked skin with every movement. But the thing controlling her body didn't seem to mind the pain, and she didn't slow down or even flinch as June tried her best to scream.

The climb didn't take her long. She stepped out into the sunlight, and the ghost inside her was so clearly a thing of darkness that June expected to burn. Instead, the Enchantress sighed in satisfaction, stepping clear of the cave's shadow and then sliding to the ground. The sun was warm, gentle on the surface of her skin, at least compared to fire burning inside her. The Enchantress rolled on her back and spread her limbs out, relaxing as if she were trying to soak up the rays on a tropical vacation.

"It's been so long," she said in her dark, rasping voice, running her hands over herself. She cupped a breast, squeezing it lightly before moving her hand down between her legs.

The Enchantress moaned, and June felt as if her brain were short-circuiting. Her legs spread open wider as she moved her hand between them, and despite the horror of being controlled, of being being over-written by some dark shadow that shouldn't have even been in that cave, June felt the pleasure rising in her core as she rubbed hard circles against her clit.

"You're so weak," she said, and it took June a second to realize that the Enchantress was speaking to her. Panic surged through her. June didn't want to be seen, didn't want to be acknowledged, not now. She just wanted to hide. If she was going to be stuck in her own head she ought to at least be able to hide in it.

The Enchantress laughed. "So very, very weak. You should be afraid, June, because you're so very easy to break," she said. She pressed her fingers in harder, sending a spasm of pleasure through her cunt, and she moaned again, deep and satisfied. "At least you can feel with this body. Not like us, no, that kind of pleasure would burn you up in seconds, but still-"

She slid her fingers deeper, probing along the inside of June's cunt until she found the sweetest place to stroke. June could feel her skin flush, feel her cunt swell with arousal, feel the orgasm building as the Enchantress pumped her fingers in and out. It was surreal the way the pleasure managed to cut through her panic, leaving no room for it, no room for June at all, really. It felt as if she were dreaming, and really, that was the only explanation that made sense - she was dreaming, the strangest, most unnerving wet dream she'd ever had, and soon she'd wake up and the feeling would fade.

"Dr. Moone?"

The voice was hesitant, reluctant, and the Enchantress craned her head back to see Erika, one of the grad students June had brought with her on the dig.  
"Everyone was looking for you," stuttered Erika. "What happened to you?"

The Enchantress didn't stopped fucking herself, didn't even pause for a second at the presence of another person. She could see Erika's face grow red at the sight of her, naked and covered in dirt and with her hand between her legs, completely shameless, and she looked just as embarrassed and upset as June felt.

Erika nearly stumbled in her effort to back away as quickly as possible. "I'll come back later," she said, panic and uncertainty causing her voice to crack.  
"Wait," said the Enchantress, and Erika froze, her eyes wide and frightened. "Stay there."

The Enchantress slowed her movements as she started to come, dragging the orgasm out as her hips arced off the ground. She moaned in pleasure, loudly, so much louder than June ever had, clearly not caring who else's attention the noise might attract. It was loud enough that June could feel the way the noise started in her chest and then rolled out her throat, reverberating through her skull and in her ears, almost as strongly as she could feel the pulsing between her legs. The orgasm seemed to go on for ages, the pleasure coursing through her, raising goosebumps across her skin even after the Enchantress removed her hand.

She stayed where she was for a moment, limbs slack on the ground, and then brought her hand to her mouth, dragging her slick fingers across her lips as she looked back at Erika.

Erika looked like a deer caught in the headlights. Her eyes were wide and she was trembling so hard that the equipment clipped to her belt was rattling, loud enough for June to hear it. She whimpered as the Enchantress rose to her feet and took a few swaying steps toward her.

"Dr. Moone?" she asked, desperately seeking some kind of assurance as the Enchantress drew closer. June didn't understand why she didn't run. Maybe she couldn't, not after the Enchantress had commanded her to stay.

The Enchantress let her hand rest on Erika's shoulder, her fingers still slick and shining, and then drew it down along the curve of Erika's breast. "No," she said. "It's not June Moone anymore."

June felt Erika's heart race beneath her palm for a second. Only a second, and then the Enchantress drove her hand straight through Erika's chest as if it were nothing, straight through skin and muscle and ribs until her fingers tightened around the heart itself. It beat erratically as Erika died, her mouth open in a scream her chest was too mangled to produce.

Erika's body slumped to the ground as the Enchantress pulled the heart free, unmoving now but still shockingly warm in her hand. Blood slid down her arm and then dripped from her elbow to the ground.

She licked it first, the taste of warm, coppery blood filling June's mouth, and then she tore into the flesh with her teeth. June tried to scream but couldn't, tried to spit it out but she had no more control over her body now than she'd had since the cave. The Enchantress swallowed and June could do nothing as she felt warm flesh sliding down her throat.

"How many of them are there?" she asked, licking blood off her lips, and the answer rose unbidden in the back of June's mind. It didn't seem like the Enchantress needed June to actually answer, she just needed the thought to be there. There were ten other people with her on the dig, stretched out across various spots of interest in the Tres Osos Caves.

June didn't think any of them would be left alive come nightfall.

\---

June woke in her own apartment, memories of blood and gore filling her mouth as she thrashed in the sheets, trying to untangle her limbs, but when she looked at her hands they were clean. No ash, no blood, and as she hesitantly curled them against her palm they seemed entirely under her own control. She threw back the covers, and her body was the same, familiar and clean. Naked, and she didn't usually sleep naked, but that was the least of her concerns.

She'd just had a nightmare. A nightmare, and some kind of strange new sleep paralysis, something that had made it feel more real than any dream she'd ever had before.

June almost had herself believing it until she caught sight of herself in the full-length mirror across the room, and then she screamed.

She looked down at herself and tried to swallow the scream before a neighbor called the police on her, because she looked normal, she _was_ normal. Her skin wasn't charred, her hair wasn't hanging down her over her shoulders in long black strings. She just looked like herself.

June heard whispering from behind the glass and she shut her eyes. "This isn't real," she said, loudly, trying to drown out the chittering noises, and the Enchantress laughed.

When June finally found the courage to open her eyes and look up the witch in the mirror was looking back at her, eyes burning, and June cried out again. The Enchantress brought a dark finger to her mouth.

"Hush," she said, chiding. "The neighbors will hear you.

June swallowed another scream. She was hallucinating, or she was still dreaming, like one of those dreams where you thought you'd woken up but you hadn't. The bed felt solid beneath her and the air was cold on her skin, real enough to raise the hair on the back of her neck, but she still had to be dreaming.

"You remember, right?" asked the Enchantress, and June shook her head.

"No," she said. She was lying, she remembered every second of what had happened after she'd climbed out of the cave and she always would, but that didn't mean it was real. Even if she believed in spirits and witches and gods, there was nothing like the Enchantress in any Peruvian legend she'd ever heard of. In any legend anywhere, for that matter.

"You know my name," said the witch. June shuffled backwards on the bed but the reflection got closer until the witch's nose was pressed right against the underside of the glass, like one more step would take her right through it. She seemed so close, even though the mirror was across the room. "It's right in the back of your head, isn't it, June? Right on the surface."

June swallowed. It was, but she knew she couldn't say it, she knew saying it would make it real.

The Enchantress rested her ghastly hands on the mirror, ash and shadow covering them, covering her, rising off her in waves. She looked like June but with all the color drained out - bone-pale skin with dark smudges all over, ash or grave dirt, with black hair and deep black eyes. Sparks of light shone in her pupils, bright spots that made her look like she was burning from within, and they seemed to get bigger as June stared.

She wanted to look away but she couldn't. She felt like she was drowning in darkness, and all she could see were those bright points, shining like the only two stars in a night sky.

"Enchantress," she said, so softly that for a second she wasn't sure if she'd actually said it or if she'd only thought it.

Then the Enchantress's hands were through the mirror and curling around her face, burning fingers digging deep into the flesh of her cheeks for a hot moment before they were her own hands.

Enchantress looked at herself, hands dragging through her wrecked hair and then trailing down her body. Smoke hung in the air around her, drifting on erratic currents but never fully dissipating. Embers sparked and faded, stinging when they sparked too close to her skin.

"It's not like it was," she said, pulling on her hair. "But don't worry, it'll get there."

She held her hand in front of her and smoke curled over her palm, pulling together and solidifying into a short knife. Her dark fingers curled around the hilt and she brought it closer, close enough to run her tongue along the blade before letting it rest against the skin of her thigh.

June would have cried if she'd been in control of her body, but all she could do was watch as the knife cut into her skin.

"I wanted to be sure you were awake for this," said the Enchantress, digging the blade deep into June's leg as she tried to scream even with no voice. "It's a special thing. You should be honored."

She carved sigils into June's skin, familiar marks that June had seen before. She'd seen them in the tomb, and then again when the Enchantress had drawn them along her body in the blood of June's friends and colleagues. Apparently she wanted the marks to be more permanent.

"I need you to be stronger," she said, dragging the knife through June's flesh. The wounds were deep and bleed freely, but the Enchantress made no move to staunch the flow. June hoped she'd feint before much longer. "I don't want to be limited by your frailty."

It felt like hours before she put the knife down. For a moment June felt hope, hope that she was done for the moment, but the Enchantress fell back on her bed and and ran her hands down her thighs, practically tearing into them. Her fingers caught in the fresh marks, tearing them open again where they'd started to clot, and June saw stars as pain exploded through her.

"Can you feel that, June?" she asked, laughing, her slick fingers sliding gently over her stomach, leaving a mess of blood across her abdomen. She stood abruptly, looking around June's room as her blood started to turn sticky, coagulating in the air. "What do you have here, I wonder?" asked the Enchantress, pulling open one of June's drawers. "The world has changed so much," she said, lifting a shirt to examine it, her bloody hands staining the fabric where she touched it. She shrugged and let it drop to the floor.

She did the same with all of June's things, wrecking her bedroom in the process. She overturned drawers and rifled through June's books, bloodying the pages and then tossing them against the walls. "Most of this is wrong, you know," she said after flipping through a book on pre-Columbian civilizations. She walked around the apartment, emptying cabinets and knocking things over like a vindictive cat before circling back around to the bedroom.

June could have cried when the Enchantress found her vibrator.

"I guess humanity has managed a few advancements," she said, turning it onto the highest setting. June had only ever turned it up that high once before deciding it was too strong to feel good, but that didn't seem to faze the Enchantress in the slightest. She sighed as she slid it inside her, then she dropped onto the bed, sighing as she rolled across sheets still sticky with blood.

"It feels nice, doesn't it, June?"

It was too much sensation far too quickly, but June couldn't do anything but writhe internally as the Enchantress enjoyed herself. She pulled her thighs together, driving the toy deeper, making the vibrations seem even more intense. "You use this a lot, don't you? It does feel nice," she said. "It's always so much easier to take what you want than it is to train someone else to give it to you."

She slid her fingers down to her clit as the vibrator moved inside her. As overwhelming as it was, June could still feel herself getting wet, and it only got worse as the Enchantress played with her. She could feel the arousal rolling into every part of her body, coursing across her skin in electric waves, tightening her nipples and raising the hair along her scalp.

It was far too much, but maybe that was for the best. June could feel herself getting lost in it.

There was no way for her to control herself as her hips jerked and her thighs spasmed. She came and the Enchantress pulled her hand away as her cunt pulsed around the vibrator, but she didn't pull it out, not even as the wave crashed and the feeling went from pleasurable to overstimulating.

"Is it too much?" asked the Enchantress. She already knew what June was thinking, could see straight through every thought she'd ever had. Every question she asked was just a taunt. "Here, I'll make you a deal. You can use your mouth, but I'll keep the rest of you."

June howled, her throat seizing and cutting her off as she realized she was yelling for real, from her mouth, not just inside her own head.

"Take it out," she moaned, but her hands weren't her own, and instead of obeying they trailed up her body, running along her neck, cupping one breast as her cunt spasmed again. "Please, take it out," she begged, and for a brief moment as the Enchantress reached for her cunt June thought she was going to listen to her. Instead she shoved her fingers inside, sliding them around the vibrator and pushing it deeper, stretching her wider while June moaned. "Stop," she said, and the witch pulled her hand free only to bring her wet fingers to June's mouth, pushing between her lips and against her tongue. June could taste herself, and she whimpered around her own fingers as she started to climax again.

"Oh, you're still so weak," said the Enchantress, her voice whispering in the back of June's head. "So fragile. It hasn't even been an hour yet, not even close. We used to go all night, for days even," she said, and June could see it, the bacchanalia playing out in front of her eyes like a vivid memory, the blood and sex and gore. It was no wonder they'd turned on the Enchantress and locked her away.

June just wished she had any idea how they'd done it, so she could lock her away again.

"Just remember," said the Enchantress, digging in her fingers into the cuts until June cried out, until they started seeping blood again. "We're connected now. If I burn we both burn."

The next time June woke up she was herself again, and the cuts were gone. She could feel the magic in her skin, though, simmering just beneath the surface. Waiting to come out. 

\---

The Enchantress called her name and June did her best to ignore it. She shuffled around the strange hotel bathroom, trying not to think about how she'd gotten there, just trying to get cleaned up. Get cleaned up, get dressed, and-

She wasn't sure what came next. She wasn't sure what city she was in, even, or if there were actually clothes she could wear anywhere in the room. There were a few bodies in the living room, but it was a suite, and she didn't have to look at them or touch them or even think about them until she was ready to leave. The phantom taste of blood lingered in her mouth, and she tried to ignore that, too. She'd already brushed her teeth three times and gone through all the mouthwash in the bathroom. There wasn't anything else she could do about except try to ignore it.

She reached for a towel, something she could cover herself with, and ghostly fingers ran across her calves, causing her to jump forward and yelp in surprise.

"Leave me alone," she muttered as she picked the towel off the floor. She wrapped it around herself and went over to her luggage. She didn't remember packing the bag but there were clothes in it, her own, and she managed to get her underwear on before something reached out and grabbed her hair, pulling her back so hard that she fell.

"Say my name," hissed the witch.

"No," said June, crawling back over to her bag and pulling out a dress. She tried to pull it over her head, but her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't manage it. "Leave me alone."

It seemed like such an easy rule to handle once June figured it out: the Enchantress couldn't take over unless June said her name, so June just needed to keep her mouth her shut. She _had_ to keep her mouth shut - the Enchantress had killed dozens of people using June's body. Maybe over a hundred. June wasn't always conscious while the Enchantress was in control. Sometimes she just woke up with blood on her, unsure of where it came from.

Sometimes she woke up to worse things than a little blood.

The Enchantress hummed in her ear, whispering depravities while June tried to ignore her. She wanted to run from the hotel room, to try and leave the Enchantress behind, but being out in public was so much worse than being alone. The Enchantress would torture her, blind her, make her scream as bugs crawled along the inside of her skin. Or sometimes she'd touch her softly, ghost hands between her legs and sliding across her chest until June couldn't hold back her moans. All while people stared at her if she was insane.

June wished it were all just inside her head. It was all too real, though - she saw the news reports, the discoveries of the mauled bodies the Enchantress left behind. It would be so much better if it were all just madness.

She couldn't leave anyway, because she couldn't even manage to get her damn dress sorted out.

She just had to avoid saying the name. It should have been easy, but there were times when she couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't concentrate on anything but the witch's voice howling in her head.

 _Say it, say it, say it._ The Enchantress chanted in her ear, her words unceasing, rising in pitch until June's ears rang.

She stopped struggling with the dress and curled up on the floor, hands over her ears as if it would help. "Please stop," she said, tears streaming from her eyes as she struggled to keep herself from sobbing openly.

The chanting stopped, to June's surprise. "Only if you promise to do it yourself," said the Enchantress.

June knew what she meant. Most of the time it felt like there were only two thing the Enchantress was interested in, and she'd already killed recently. The bodies in the living room were still warm.

"Get on your knees," said the Enchantress and June obeyed, weeping with relief. At least the voice in her head wasn't howling anymore. She stayed on her hands and knees for a moment, in supplication to a goddess still trapped inside her, and then reached between her legs. She pressed her fingers against herself through her underwear, and she could feel the Enchantress hum with satisfaction even though she wasn't anywhere near wet yet. She didn't know how she was going to manage to get off, not when she couldn't forget about the dead people just on the other side of the wall.

At least she wasn't bloody this time. June closed her eyes and tried to focus on the soft friction of the fabric against her clit, letting it drag, and she could feel it working, even if at a much slower pace than usually happened if the Enchantress took over. She was starting to get wet, the thin cotton growing damp, and it made it easier.

"June," said the Enchantress, right in her ear, soft and yet so possessive that it made June shudder. It was better than the howling, though. Anything was better than the howling.

"All that pointless education, all that time spent studying books that weren't even close to right," said the Enchantress, and June whimpered a little, losing her rhythm. "This is what you're actually good at," said the Enchantress, her voice sending shivers up June's spine until she couldn't hold herself upright anymore. She rolled onto her back, her legs spread wide open. "Honestly, it's the only thing you're good at. It doesn't require you to be smart, it doesn't require you to be strong," she said, the derision dripping off every syllable, and June tried to ignore her, tried to focus on what she was doing, but she couldn't.

"And even with this you need help," said the Enchantress, malicious glee in her voice, and June felt something cold and insubstantial pressing into her, even though her underwear. It felt so hot whenever the Enchantress was inside her, in control of her, but the ghost of her was always cold.

June moaned, her hands clutching the carpet. "Please-" she said, please be quiet, please stop, please keep going. She was too afraid to continue the thought.

Enchantress's fingers remained icy even buried inside her, sliding deep into her cunt for a moment to shock her and then sliding back out to her clit. June looked down and could see movement rippling underneath her underwear, and then she looked away as her stomach seized. She pulled her legs together and immediately felt pressure at her knees, forcing them apart as the Enchantress toyed with her.

June covered her eyes with her arm as she panted, her breathing coming low and shallow as sensation rose in her cunt. She wrapped her other arm around her waist tightly in a strange and futile attempt to keep herself grounded. She felt oddly weightless, like she might lose herself if she didn't hold onto something.

She tried not to think about what the Enchantress was going to want from her after this.

"I want to see you fall apart," said the Enchantress. "I want to see you beg."

"Please," said June. She'd spent so much of the last few weeks begging, pleading until her throat was raw. She didn't understand how the Enchantress wasn't bored of it yet. She was so close, though, so painfully close. Even if it was just a fleeting release, at least it would be something. "Please, I just want- I just want this to be over with-"

The Enchantress brought her to the edge and kept her there, her fingers cold and unmoving. "Say my name," she said.

"No," said June. "No, you said-"

"You'll say it sooner or later," said the Enchantress, and June knew it was true. At some point she'd lose her mind, and then she'd say it over and over again. Over and over again until -

"Enchantress," said June, and the Enchantress laughed, her fingers moving deep and hard until the orgasm finally hit her, pleasure washing over her like a wave, burning her from the inside until she was nothing more than a hollow shell.

"Don't you see, June? It's so much nicer if you don't fight it."

\---

The pin through her heart hurt June as much as it did the Enchantress, but that didn't matter. It was the only thing she'd ever experienced that hurt the witch, too, and for a few fleeting moments she had hope. Hope for freedom.

"Call her out," said Waller, and June went cold.

"No," she said, and Waller drove the pin in again, deeper this time.

June screamed. The Enchantress was screaming too, inside her head, wailing and demanding to be let out. She wanted to tear Waller to pieces. Literally tear her to pieces, the desire so vivid that June could see it, torn flesh and blood clouding her vision as she writhed in agony.

It felt like a lifetime before Waller pulled the pin free. "Call her out."

"En-" started June, stuttering over the word as she gasped for air, trying to get it out before Waller got impatient and stabbed the heart again. "Enchant-- Enchantress!"

The transformation surged over her, faster than it had ever been before, and in a blink the Enchantress stood upright, snarling and lunging for Waller. But Waller had the heart in her hand, and she squeezed it tight before the Enchantress could reach her, fingernails digging into it. They felt the pain as one person and the Enchantress fell to the floor, curling in on herself.

"Behave yourself," said Waller. "If I can't control you I don't have any qualms about killing you."

The witch rose to her feet slowly, sulking. "What do you want with me?" she asked. "Can you be separated from Dr. Moone?" asked Waller.

Enchantress shook her head. "I can find a new host," she said, her voice rasping. "But I must have a host." Her fingers curled into her thighs. "I like this host."

"You can keep her, then," said Waller, and June would have screamed if she could have. "So long as you promise not to hurt anyone else. Unless instructed, of course."

The witch swayed back and forth, considering her options as June howled at the injustice of it. If she couldn't be free Waller could at least do her the courtesy of putting her out of her misery. "Fine. I don't hurt anyone else. But this body is mine."

"Good girl. Now go back inside," said Waller. "I want to talk to June."

The Enchantress hesitated, swaying again, but Waller only had to tighten her grasp around heart slightly and she obeyed. It was the least amount of time she'd ever spent in control before letting June lapse back into her own body, but that was little consolation.

"You can't trust her," said June as soon as she could use her own voice again, desperate, losing hope as Waller stared at her dispassionately. "She'll kill us all the first chance she gets, and she'll enjoy it. You don't understand what she's like!"

"Hush, June," said Waller.

"No!" said June, rising to her feet. "You have to get her out of me! You can't let her keep me!"

"If it's not you it'll be somebody else," said Waller. "And I did just agree to let her have you. I suggest you calm down and start listening to me. You do know you're the only suspect in a couple dozen different murders, right?"June sat down, feeling cold and numb. "That wasn't me," she said. "You know that wasn't me."

"I know," said Waller. "And I don't really care."

\---

June got a new apartment, this one paid for by the government. She got a new cellphone, too, with the understanding that she was to answer it whenever it rang, no matter the circumstances, or there would be consequences.

"You really want me gone so badly?" whispered the Enchantress, teasing, and June could feel the pressure of phantom fingers along her thighs, drifting upwards towards her stomach.

"Go away," said June, and she heard ghostly laughter in response.

The pressure dipped in between her legs and she moaned, hating herself. "Let me out, June," said the Enchantress. "You heard me promise Waller I wouldn't hurt anyone, right? So let me out."

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" asked June. Malice, sure, the Enchantress loved seeing her suffer, but why stick with June? Surely there were others out there for her to torment. She'd have to get bored of June sooner or later.

"You heard Waller just as well as I did," said the Enchantress. Fingers pressed into her, hard enough to make June gasp and twitch. "It's just you and me now, June."

June closed her eyes. There really was no more use in fighting her. It was going to hurt either way.

"Enchantress."


End file.
